


Why You Don't Separate Lance from Keith

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: And we thought Keith was the impulsive one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely my best work, but sometimes I just gotta roll with it.

Everyone knew that between the two of them, Keith was the impulsive one. Even though couples tend to assimilate each other’s personalities to some degree, Lance was never one to jump into action so quickly.

But in desperate times, he still had his moments.

“Lance, we gotta go back!”

“But Keith is still in there!”

“Your lion can’t take much more - they’re using him as a bargaining piece, they won’t do anything to him!”

“You can’t prove that!”

“Lance, get out of there, _now_!”

As Shiro’s voice cut out, so did the rest of the Blue Lion. Her interface flickered a few times, then went dark. Lance fumbled with the controls, pressing every button he could in a blind panic. She was out of commission.

“Come on! Don’t do this to me, Blue! Come on! _Fuck_!”

Seeing that Lance’s lion was badly damage, Hunk turned around and planned on pushing Blue out of the firefight. Instead, he saw Lance jetpack out of the lion’s mouth, bayard armed and ready.

“Lance, what are you doing?! They’ll shoot you down!” Hunk shouted into the intercom.

Lance didn’t hear him. The intercom was working perfectly fine in his helmet, but he wasn’t listening.

Shiro stopped his lion, “Hunk, what is he doing?”

“He got out of his lion and he’s heading straight for the Galra hanger!”

“What?! Hunk, get the lion back to the ship, I’ll go get Lance!”

Since Shiro first called the retreat, the Black Lion traveled a long distance to get back to the castleship. Now, he had to make the trip again, and it was even longer than before. Shiro hoped - no, _prayed_ \- that he’d find Lance unconscious. That was the best outcome of the situation. There was no way he could fly into a Galra ship hangar, take out all the guards and ships, rescue Keith, and make it out of there without his lion. It didn’t matter how good of a sharpshooter he was.

The Black Lion rounded the corner and made the final dash to the hangar. Shots were flying out into space, indicative of a large firefight. Shiro hit the throttle harder. _Come on, Lance, just a little longer..._

The shots stopped. Shiro’s breath caught. _No._

The Black Lion barreled into the hangar, jaw blade ready and adrenalin calling the shots. But there was no resistance. None of the ships were firing, none of the guards were taking defense. In fact, there were no guards running around at all. There were all crumpled on the ground. All the ships were completely destroyed.

Shiro looked past the panic fogging his vision. In the middle of the hangar, surrounded by at least half a dozen dead druids and twice as many dead soldiers were his two paladins. Lance was holding Keith as tight as he could, spinning him around and sobbing into his shoulder. Keith, shellshocked with what he’d just witnessed, clung to Lance’s armor. Lance’s bayard still smoked, hot from overuse. Both paladins were completely untouched.

Shiro made a mental note. Don’t ever separate the two ever again.


End file.
